Vigilance constante
by Aelly
Summary: Recueil OS : Un personnage - un objet quotidien n 1 : Qui du dentifrice ou de Maugrey gagnera cette bataille ?


Bonjour à tous, petit one shot sans prétention. Parce que Maugrey mérite aussi un peu d'attention, même si c'est pour le tourner en ridicule : )

* * *

En général, quel que soit le monde que l'on considère, les héros sont facilement reconnaissables. Il y en a plusieurs types, remarquez. Il y a les « bodybuildés », sexy à souhait avec une couche huileuse d'origine inconnue qui fait briller une musculature parfaite. Il y a le héros innocent, la charmante petite tête blonde (ou toute autre couleur, ne soyons pas sectaires) aux yeux remplis d'étoiles et l'innocence de l'enfance, c'est d'ailleurs souvent celui-là qui souffre le plus. Après on peut trouver les héros moldus, les faux « monsieur et madame tout le monde ». Les super héros avec les capes de couleur criarde, les collants sous le slip …. Bref il y en a une telle profusion que l'on a tendance à oublier les héros magiques.

Le plus connu, et le plus respecté, de tous est sans doute Lui. Il vous voit avant même que vous n'ayez pu discerner son ombre dans la pièce, il vous scrute avec son œil de verre magique, roulant dans son orbite de fer. Son visage, défiguré par les batailles, n'est plus qu'un amas de tissu cicatriciel plus ou moins rougi selon son humeur. C'est qu'il en a vu des vertes et des pas mures !

Ex Auror … fou furieux …. « Professeur » de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal …. On sait peu de choses sur cet homme hors du commun. Même son nom, et plus encore son surnom, provoque un respect non dénué de crainte pour ceux qui n'ont pas la conscience tranquille : Alastor Maugrey. Ou Maugrey Fol'œil, voire Fol'œil tout court pour les plus courageux.

Si beaucoup de rumeurs circulent sur le compte de l'Auror mis à la retraite forcée, il y en a une sans doute qui est on ne peut plus vraie : Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol'œil, est un homme paranoïaque. Pour ce vaillant survivant de la première guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui, tout représente un danger potentiel et surtout tout moment est une occasion pour l'ennemi d'attaquer.  
En général, les amis n'aiment pas prêter l'oreille à ce genre de rumeurs et autres ragots dont les journaux font les choux gras. Mais en ce matin de Noël, les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, deuxième génération, furent bien obligé d'admettre l'effroyable vérité : Maugrey Fol'œil était bel et bien atteint et surtout était paranoïaque à un degré rarement observé chez l'être humain, même magique.

Voici comment Molly Weasley, matriarche tant appréciée pour ses délicieuses tartes à la citrouille que pour ses sorts pour le moins … créatifs, voici donc comment elle découvrit l'esprit marqué du vieil Auror.

Il était devenu coutume, chez les sorciers de la Lumière, de se retrouver au Square Grimmault une fois par semaine afin de faire le point sur la situation. Ces entrevues avaient tendance à s'éterniser et il n'était pas rare que la plupart des membres reste occuper une chambre pour la fin de nuit. Le 24 décembre avait été la date, imprévue et impromptue, d'une réunion. L'heure avancée du petit matin au 25 fit grogner à Alastor qu'il resterait jusqu'au petit déjeuner. Même un ex Auror, terreur des Mangemorts et autres vilains, pouvait avoir envie d'un bon café de chez Molly. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais le sorcier aimait la douce odeur qui s'échappait du bol que la petite femme replète lui servait. Officiellement il ne buvait son café que parce qu'il voyait Molly le préparer et que par conséquent aucun Mangemort ne pouvait tenter de l'empoisonner à son insu.

Maugrey monta les escaliers branlants de la vieille maison des Black, accompagné de Molly qui voulait à tout prix lui préparer une literie propre. Il ne répondit que par un grondement sourd, ne voulant pas éveiller la fureur de la femme au foyer. Les colères de madame Weasley étaient, elles-aussi, légendaires, presque autant que la cicatrice qui barrait le front du meilleur ami de son plus jeune fils.

« Alastor, je vous mets dans la chambre à côté de la bibliothèque, vous y serez au calme jusqu'au réveil des enfants. J'ai bien peur que le 25 décembre au matin n'est pas le bon moment pour faire la grasse matinée. »

Le vieil Auror s'arrêta avec Molly face à une porte de bois sombre, dont la peinture s'écaillait grandement. Soudain, sans le moindre signe avant coureur, l'homme d'action se raidit et fit signe à la brave femme de s'arrêter et de ne pas entrer dans la chambre.

« Alastor que se … »

« Chut ! Taisez-vous Molly. Ils nous ont peut-être déjà repérés ! » gronda-t-il.

« Mais de qui est- ce que vous … » s'interrogea la sorcière, perplexe.

« Chut vous dis je ! Couvrez-moi, je vais entrer par surprise. A nous deux on devrait réussir. Si l'un de nous tombe au combat, l'autre doit tout faire pour sauver ses fesses, c'est compris ? »

« Mais … »

« Alors c'est parti …. En garde Molly, ces salauds auront envie de rentrer se cacher dans les jupes de Vous Savez Qui en moins de deux. A L'ASSAUT ! »

Et, sous les yeux écarquillés de la mère de 6 enfants plutôt turbulents, le vaillant guerrier ouvrit la porte et fit un roulé boulé pour entrer dans la pièce. Se redressant sur ses pieds, le sorcier dirigea son bâton magique vers les ombres des rideaux qui se découpaient contre le mur opposé. Des éclairs de lumière rouge, verte, bleue, orange, blanche …. Toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel y passèrent, tous ces éclairs illuminaient la chambre et surtout, rebondissaient contre les murs en y perçant des trous fumants.

« Alors vous préférez vous terrer dans l'ombre hein ? Maudits Mangemorts, mue de Scrout à Pétard, bande de petits lâches incompétents et impuissants ! Agir en traitre ! Vous pensez que je n'avais rien vu venir, bande de macaques, sales petites fouines consanguines et …. »

Molly fut presque tentée de se boucher les oreilles mais le spectacle était tellement saisissant qu'elle n'osa pas. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne réveillerait pas les enfants avec tout son raffut … le pauvre Harry avait bien besoin d'une nuit de sommeil.

Perdant patience, la matriarche Weasley cria à l'adresse du vieil homme.

« ALASTOR ! CA SUFFIT ! IL n'y a pas plus de mangemorts que de pâquerettes dans cette chambre alors calmez-vous et allez-vous coucher ! Vous allez réveiller tout le monde à hurler comme ça ! »

L'homme d'action observa la rousse du coin de l'œil, surveillant les alentours avec celui qui était magique. Il grommela un borborygme douteux mais ça sembla satisfaire Molly car elle jeta un sort au lit pour qu'il soit couvert de draps propres, avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir silencieux.

L'ex Auror se plaqua contre le mur et, dans une tentative de discrétion, suivit le mur jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante. Il le savait, depuis que l'Ordre avait investi les lieux la famille Weasley s'était mis en tête de rendre toutes les pièces viables pour n'importe qui. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il trouva là un gobelet, une brosse à dent neuve ainsi qu'un tube de dentifrice.

Il s'approcha avec lenteur et précaution du lavabo, observant avec le miroir qu'il était effectivement seul. Pas plus rassuré qu'avant, peut-être même encore plus sur ses gardes de peur d'être attaqué en traitre, il fit couler une lampée de dentifrice blanc sur les poils drus de la brosse à dent.

Et là le jour se fit dans son esprit, alors qu'il allait plonger innocemment l'objet dentaire dans sa bouche. Il attrapa sa baguette de sureté et c'est sans sourciller qu'il mit le feu à la brosse à dent, laissant le plastique fondre sur l'email du lavabo. Il attrapa également le tube de dentifrice qu'il pressa, jusqu'à vider la moindre trace de pâte à dent, au fond du siphon du lavabo.

« Ha ! » ricana-t-il « Vous pensiez me piéger avec un tour aussi simpliste ! Vous ne m'aurez jamais ! Vous irez tous à Azkaban, et si on m'écoutait vous ne passeriez même pas par la case prison avant d'aller à la case cimetière. Raclures de chaudron ! »

Satisfait d'avoir déjoué une énième tentative de meurtre par empoisonnement, Maugrey s'allongea sur le lit, son bâton magique serré dans sa main, prêt à dégainer un sort puissant et de préférence douloureux pour le destinataire.

Mais, pour la 113ème fois consécutive depuis la première tentative d'empoisonnement au dentifrice colorant par les Jumeaux Weasley, Maugrey Fol'œil ne s'était pas brossé les dents.

Et on se demande pourquoi il a les dents jaunes …

* * *

Voilà l'heure de gloire de Maugrey, en espérant que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire avec vos impressions.

Ce sera sûrement un recueil de one shot, chaque personnage ayant droit à sa confrontation avec un objet du quotidien :)


End file.
